DOS SAIYAJINES, UN AMOR
by nekoclauclau
Summary: LA ACEPTACION DE VEGETA POR BULMA, UN PREOCUPADO GOKU, EN QUE ACABARA TODO ESTO?


_Las situaciones en el basto universo de dragón ball…..nos permiten jugar con los personajes, claro, sin alterar demasiado su esencia, espero les guste este nuevo fic, les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, pero si las locuras que hacen aquí. Aclaro también, que si los personajes que amo demasiado, tienen un dejo de cierto país, es porque así lo quiero, regionalizo dragón ball, jajajjaja!_

_DOS SAIJAYINES, UN AMOR_

_Porque, porque?_

Se golpeaba una y otra vez en la cabeza, sentado de espaldas contra la puerta de su cámara de gravedad, la ira se apoderaba de él, ira contra sí mismo y contra de ella,- _es que acaso no_ _entendía?-_, que tenía que hacer para que entendiera que él no cambiaria, tenía su manera de ser, era orgulloso, vil, malsano, un ser lleno de ira, de rencor, no conocía la empatía ni el gusto de servir a los demás , no sabía de gestos amables, de cariño, de amor, la amistad no casaba con él, y esa estúpida que creía que tendría buenos sentimientos, soltó una carcajada_,- eres tan estúpida_ _Bulma Briefs, no soy un gato, o uno de tus malditos animales que puedes domesticar, solo soy un mono salvaje, como me dices, vil, aberrante, te doy miedo chiquita?- _Otra carcajada, se miro las manos, ya sin sus guantes, esas manos que se atrevieron a manchar su cremosa piel.

-_tenía que hacerlo, y no me siento orgulloso de ello-_ susurro el príncipe, volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta, las lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a asomar a sus ojos, se preguntaba_- porqué?-_ tantas veces, y la misma respuesta de siempre,- _por que la amo-, porque la amo, porque te amo, te amo, tanto, demasiado, no soporto verte, no quiero sentirte cerca, me molesta tu aroma, me siento tan desgraciado, tu maldita humana, desesperante, enredosa y gritona, vulgar humana, como lo hiciste? ,eres una bruja, maldigo el día que entraste a mi vida, maldigo mi suerte, porque?, porque a mí?, ahora, en este momento, pinche destino, eso soy, una pinche y puta broma del jodido destino, tan enamorado estoy de ella, que la prefiero lejos de mí, a estar con ella, a llenarla de mi propia infelicidad, de sufrir a mi lado, porque?, porque me amas mujercita?, si solo soy un maldito, un desgraciado condenado a no sentir nada por nadie, no merezco tu amor, no merezco ser amado por todo lo que he hecho, por todo lo que he sido, no mujer de cabello extraño, de mirada tan azul, tengo las manos llenas de sangre, como puedo siquiera pensar en tocarte, sin ensuciarte?-,_ miro sus manos, seguía viéndolas así, cubiertas del rojo carmesí de tantas víctimas, inocentes o no, suspiro y se contrajo nuevamente, gimió …

Adentro en su recamara, con la ropa desgarrada y echa un ovillo en el suelo, se encontraba Bulma, con el cabello desordenado, las mejillas llenas de lagrimas secas, sangre en sus labios, las piernas con moretones, de defensa y de ser lastimada, ella tan valiente en un inicio, y después? Que había pasado, porque de su actitud?, la lastimo, físicamente, lo que más le dolía, fue que él se haya comportado así, nada que ver con los acercamientos de antes, todo se arruino cuando le dijo que lo amaba, el se….transformo, vio la mirada de sorpresa, después algo parecido a la alegría, luego… esa mirada de dolor, de odio, se asusto, y él la tomo de las manos, le grito a la cara, como de su atrevimiento, el no se podía fijar siquiera en una mujer tan insignificante como ella, como se atrevía siquiera a pensar ser correspondida, ella refuto, diciendo que no le creía ni media palabra, que sabía que detrás de esa mascara fría albergaba buenos sentimientos, se rio de ella, una risa de locura, cruel, le soltó a la cara lo malo que era, ella siguió en su dicho, trato de abrazarlo, de besarlo, la aventó al suelo, la tomo del cabello y la tiro a la cama, le grito que le demostraría que estaba equivocada, la beso de forma salvaje, desgarro su ropa, lastimo sus senos con mordidas, presiono sus labios contra los de ella, lamio su rostro y su cuello, soltó palabras llenas de lascivia, separo sus piernas, ella luchaba contra él, le gritaba que la tomaría a la fuerza, que la castigaría, por ser tan ingenua, sujeto sus muñecas con una mano, y tiro de su tanga con fuerza, la lastimo al hacerlo, ella le gritaba _-no Vegeta así no-,_ con desesperación, con dolor, el libero su virilidad, estuvo a punto de entrar en ella cuando la miro a la cara, lo que vio, lo dejo destrozado, el estaba lastimando a su mariposa, la única que le demostraba su amor, lo que le importaba, la que se preocupaba por él, cerró los ojos y trato de controlarse, ella seguía gritando, -_así no, Vegeta, no, por favor-, _sollozaba, dejo de luchar, y el …..la soltó, la miro, se llevo las manos a su cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cayó de rodillas, seguía mirando a la mujercita con dolor y sorpresa de lo que había hecho, Bulma lo miraba entre lagrimas, no se percato que él ahogo un gemido, la miro de nuevo alargo su mano hacia ella, _-no-_ y se contrajo, el salió corriendo, y se encerró en la cámara de gravedad.

_-No Bulma, no puedo permitir que me ames, no te merezco, soy el menos indicado para ti, solo te lastimaría y te traería desdicha y dolor-._

Un alterado Gokú, miraba todo desde su punto de observación, lentamente, descendió de donde se encontraba, toco a la cámara de gravedad, el príncipe al abrir la puerta, salió estampado a la pared con tremendo puñetazo a la cara.

-_que te pasa idiota_?-

_-te dije que no te pasaras de listo con Bulma cabrón, ahora dime, por qué hiciste eso antes de que te mate-_

_-De que estás hablando insecto!_

_-no te hagas pendejo, Vamos Vegeta, casi la violas!_

_-Pero no lo hice-, devolvió el golpe_

Gokú a la velocidad de la luz, lo tomo del cuello y se tele transporto con él a un lugar apartado…

_-Contesta Vegeta, porque lo hiciste?-_

_-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!-_

Otro golpe más, al estomago, al rostro, patadas, literalmente lo estaba moliendo a golpes, lo más extraño era que él no se defendía, su majestad, tan orgulloso él, que no toleraba la superioridad de su némesis, porque, se preguntaba Gokú, por que no se estaba defendiendo?

_Responde Vegeta! Le gritaba, le exigía el._

Las carcajadas mortales del príncipe, sacaban escalofríos a Gokú,

_Eres un estúpido, no te importa lo que yo haga con ella, sabes?_

_Cállate! Claro que me importa, es mi amiga!_

_Tu amiga? Vamos Kakaroto, no mientas, tú sientes algo más que amistad por ella_

_Cállate!_

-_Acéptalo, te pones así de histérico, deseas matarme, por haber hecho eso, admítelo, he visto como la miras, como se altera tu ki al estar cerca de ella, te pasa lo mismo que a mi!_

_Callateeeeeee!_

Otro golpe más, el príncipe cayo boca abajo al suelo, haciendo un enorme cráter Gokú se sobresalto por qué no se movió, Vegeta?

_Vegeta?_

Lo toco con la punta del pie, le dio dos pataditas, nada, una más fuerte, nada, otra mas,

_Haaaaa! Calmate pendejooooo!_

_Pues ….no te movías_ wey!

Vegeta le hizo un dedo, a lo que Gokú respingo,- _acéptalo Kakaroto, estas tan perdido como yo por la mujercita, pero tú no la puedes tener ya, tienes compañera, jajjajajajaj!_

_-Cállate_-, en un susurro musito el guerrero más fuerte del universo

_Jajaj,!_ Carcajadas más suaves,- _así es Kakaroto, también estoy condenado a ser el segundo, en todo mgh!_, se quejo el príncipe, escupió sangre al levantarse, apoyo sus poderosos brazos contra sus muslos, y escupió de nuevo_,- pegas fuerte cabrón, has mejorado_.-

_-No puedo decir lo mismo-_ se quejo Gokú,

_Jumm!, no voy a desperdiciar mis energías contigo-_, se incorporó totalmente, estiro su cuello

_-A ver Vegeta, si los dos sabemos lo que sentimos por Bulma, por que la trataste así-¿ _

_-Yo no la merezco-….._

_Ay por favor!_

…

-_Vegeta, no por Kami, no hagas lo que yo, no renuncias a ella por tu orgullo, te ama, no le importa tu pasado, te lo ha demostrado-._

_No quiero ser débil!, ella me…..me….distrae, me debilita, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, altera mi entrenamiento, además …..porque chingados te estoy diciendo esto?_

_-No tienes a nadie más, estas solo, de no ser por ella, qué harías?-_

…_!_

_-Aja, ese es el punto Vegeta, te lo pido, no renuncies a ella, no hagas más miserable tu vida de lo que ya es-._

_Kakaroto…._

_-Sabes, es terrible vivir, pensando lo que hubiera pasado, si hubieses tenido un poco mas de pantalones, para aceptar la felicidad, y dejar de lado una puta promesa, una promesa que desde que la cumplí me está ahogando, no puedo seguir viviendo así, tengo que aceptar lo que hice y tratar de hacer feliz a mi esposa, ser feliz yo, con mi hijo, con mi familia, haa! Vegeta_-…suspiro el guerrero.

_-Además, ella te quiere, así como eres-_, se puso más serio de lo normal, poco a poco, Gokú puso la rodilla en el suelo, y se inclino ante su príncipe….

_-Majestad, le suplico escuche mi argumento, no desperdicie la oportunidad de ser feliz y olvidar su terrible vida pasada, acepte a la humana, ámela, no la deje ir-._

Vegeta ni lo podía creer, el tercera clase haciendo eso, se quedo de piedra….

_-Príncipe, le quiero aclarar también, que si vuelve hacerle daño a la hermosa humana que perdí, y que usted ama, no me tentare el corazón, para acabar con su vida tan lentamente, que incluso, lo que Freezer le hizo será mínimo ante lo que yo le causaré, su majestad-,_escupiendo esta ultima frase, lo miro a los ojos al decirle eso, la mirada de Gokú se torno fría, sin sentimientos, asesina, esa mirada que hizo a Vegeta se le cristalizaran…ciertas partes que tenía muy bien puestas, según él, hasta ese momento, instintivamente sujeto su entrepierna, Gokú se carcajeo, y se elevo en el aire,

_-estas advertido Vegeta!- Le grito y desapareció….._

_¡!Hijo de ….., _musito el príncipe.

Una dolida mujercita, sola, en el medio de su balcón, esperaba ver aparecer a su príncipe, la brisa de la madrugada la hizo regresar adentro, cambio su ropa por un lindo camisón que dejaba poco a la imaginación y se dispuso a dormir, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin quererlo, las anteriores veces, le quedaba un sabor rico en la boca, del sabor de su príncipe, pero ahora….._yo se que no eres así, como aparentas, estas ávido de amor, de comprensión y cariño_,- ay! Vegetita, por que no te dejas amar?- _con este pensamiento la bella mujer de ciencia, se quedo dormida.

Un príncipe se coló en la habitación, de esa hermosa bella durmiente que descansaba en su cama con dosel, lentamente, el príncipe se coloco a un lado de la cama y corrió el suave cortinaje que rodeaba el inmenso tálamo, ahí estaba ella, tan esplendorosa en su belleza, tan suave y femenina, llenando todo con su presencia, inundando el ambiente con su dulce olor, Vegeta se percato de que su aroma había cambiado por uno más enloquecedor, y le daban ganas de comérsela a besos y hacerla suya, tuvo que contenerse demasiado, también en parte, ese aroma en ella, alteró su ánimo horas antes, causando que casi la violara, el príncipe soltó un gemido, Bulma, su Bulma, estaba ovulando….

Comenzó a acercarse a la cama, incado en el suelo, paseo su mirada en la mujercita, acaricio su cabello, devoro con la mirada cada pliegue, cada curva, cada suave protuberancia de la peli celeste, y delicadamente, beso sus labios, ella susurro se nombre, él le tomo de la mano y acaricio su mejilla, así, viéndola dormir, su severo rostro, cambio por uno más suave y lleno de amor por la que desde que la vio, altero su mundo, para bien, encontró el amor, en esa mujer, alguien a quien amar y proteger, solo que su estúpido orgullo, y su mal proceder mucho tiempo atrás, no le permitía aceptar el amor de la mujercita.

Ella se despertó, y lo miro fijamente, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Vegeta la miro primero con amor, dolor, ira, vergüenza, sostuvo su mirada, hasta que el susurró _–perdóname-_

Ella se quedo de piedra, _-que….?_ Y Vegeta se abalanzo a Bulma, con desesperación, tomo sus labios, acaricio su nuca y se entrelazo con ella, las variaciones de ki de Vegeta, fueron captadas por un Gokú nervioso, no sabía si intervenir, o solo esperar, sin pensarlo dos veces, se tele transportó y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, así como llego, se fue, ya en casa, Gokú dibujo una media sonrisa en su cara, mirando la negra noche

_-pinche Vegeta- _

Y entro en su hogar…


End file.
